


Babysitting Blues 3

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Babysitting Blues!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Babysitting Blues!Verse, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Babysitting Blues 3

Sometimes Dean remembers a different life. A life filled with pain and sadness and loss. A life on the run, from the law, from monsters and demons and angels. A life without his fathers. A life where his grandparents are both dead. 

Dean hates those memories. Hates how sad Daddy Sam seems in them. Hates how distant Papa Cas and Daddy Sam are. Hates feeling like it was somehow his fault. But as often as those memories come, they swiftly leave his mind and Dean feels peace again. 

Dean loves it when his fathers let him spend time with his Aunts and Uncles and Grandma and Grandpa Winchester. Sometimes, though, he'll feel so sad around Grandma Mary, and the feeling won't go away until she wraps him in her arms telling him that everything is alright. 

Sometimes Dean watches Daddy and Grandpa John, and remembers them fighting, remembers trying to pull them apart. But that's wrong, Daddy and Grandpa never fight. Not really, and every time they do "argue" it's good natured and both men are smiling.

Dean remembers a loud boom and fiery heat for some reason every time Aunt Ellen and Cousin Jo babysit him. Sometimes he will just start crying, clinging to them for dear life, scared so badly and not knowing why. He feels the same way around Cousin Ash sometimes.

Dean doesn't understand when he hears Daddy and Uncle Adam talking about thier older brother in hushed whispers when they think he can't hear them. It confuses him, because Daddy is eldest, and Uncle Adam is youngest, there is no other Winchester Uncle. Dean should know, because he's spent time with every member of his Daddy's family.

Daddy and Papa told him that Uncle Gabriel wasn't allowed to babysit him alone anymore. Dean knew why that was, because Uncle Gabe didn't listen to Daddy and Papa's rules and gave him Mountain Dew, and candy, and coffee, and sugar, and by the time Dean got home he was so hyper he didn't sleep for two days straight, bouncing excitedly everywhere.

Just like Uncle Balthazaar wasn't allowed solo babysitting duties. Papa Cas had been very upset when Dean had descibed what he had seen in the magazines and on Uncle Balthy's TV and had stormed back inside. By the time Papa came back out his clothes were rumpled, hair a mess, and knuckles bruised.

Dean loves visiting his Uncle Bobby, but sometimes he get confused around the older man because Daddy calls him Uncle Bobby too. But the man always is kind to him, and always has some fun thing for Dean to help him with. Uncle Bobby has only yelled at him once to his knowledge, and Dean still doesn't understand why. He had only been looking at some of Uncle Bobby's books, and what was the point of having books if they weren't supposed to be read.

Dean had only met Grandpa Chuck's girlfriend once, and the woman gave him the creeps. Now Daddy and Papa always make sure that Miss Becky isn't over when they bring him to see Grandpa. Dean loves spending time with Papa's father, he always tells the best stories and Dean always feels happy when he gets home.

Things confuse Dean, but he's little so he knows that is normal. None of the other kids in his play group have so many Aunts and Uncles. None of the other kids have two fathers, but Dean thinks that he is lucky, because his Daddy and his Papa love him, and protect him, and make sure his every wish is granted, within reason of course.

Dean once asked Daddy what he and Papa did for work, and Daddy had told him to ask when he was older. So Dean had asked Grandpa John, but both he and Grandma Mary had refused to answer anything but ask when you are older. 

There are times that Dean will watch his grandparents, and see how they cling to each other. Like they had been separated for years, which didn't make any sense to Dean. They NEVER left each others sides for more than a few minutes, as far as Dean knew.

Dean knew his family wasn't normal. And he knew that save emergancies Daddy and Papa would never let Uncle Lucifer babysit. Dean knew that Uncle Luci was Papa's brother. He knew that Uncle Luci and Uncle Crowley weren't human, but he wasn't sure what that really meant. Dean knew that normal families didn't own hellhounds. He knew that normal families didn't talk about Heaven and Hell like most people talk about other cities. 

Sometimes when Dean was over at Uncle Luci and Uncle Crowley's house their children would be home. Dean didn't like it when Lillith was over. She always tried to get him to play with her dollies with her and Dean found her completely creepy. Ruby tended to ignor Dean when she was there, but always stared at Daddy which made Dean mad for some reason. Sometimes Meg would be over, and Dean didn't know what to think of her. One day she would be so mean to him and the next they were almost friends. Dean knew that Meg was a Daddy's Girl, hanging on Uncle Lucifer's every word.

Dean loved visiting Miss Missouri, even if she did seem to always know what he was thinking. But she was kind to him, and baked cookies with him, and always had pie for dessert, if he finished all his veggies. Dean also loved it when he got to go over to Miss Lisa and Miss Jessica's house, and he could play with his friend, Ben. The older boy was always nice to him and was teaching him so many things, like what music was cool, and how to fix things. 

Sometimes Dean would go to visit Mister Garth and Mister Andy. The two men were friends of Daddy's, and always made him smile.

One day Dean had found a trunk in the attic and had opened it. Inside were photo albums and some clothes and an old leather jacket. Dean loved looking at the photos, but wondered who the man with Daddy was. There was something so familiar about him, but every time he was about to ask Daddy about him, the thought would slip from his thoughts like water through a sieve. Dean would make up stories in his mind about the mystery man, imagining him as some hero who had saved the world.

There is a lot Dean doesn't know, a lot he still doesn't understand, but what he knows is this, he is loved, and protected.


End file.
